


Of Magisters and Elves

by orphan_account



Series: The Inner Circle of one Velalora Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Not romance-centric, just a smol elf and her slightly less smol tevinter bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an extremely unlikely, and even more so frowned upon, friendship, but they refused to be torn apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magisters and Elves

Not many understood the relationship between the leader of the Inquisition and the ever-present Tevinter mage at her side; some swore on their lives they were secret lovers, others were firm in their beliefs of him corrupting her and turning her to the Venatori, but ask those that spent every day with the two, and they'd tell you the truth.

The pair were often found sharing the single armchair nestled into the first alcove of the library, the Inquisitor lounged across Dorian's lap as both poured over their own books. Occasionally, Vela would demand the man read to her, and sometimes it was the other way around. They were very... physical, in a sense that even when not sharing a seat, they were always touching. Shoulders pressed together, pinkies twined, an arm around shoulders, there was always some sort of contact. But it was different than the touch of a lover, rather it was closer to familial. She called him _isa'ma'lin_ , brother, and he in turn called her sister.

Together, they had enough snark and sass for the whole of Skyhold, often bickering with one another after Josephine had gotten on to them for back-talking a particularly stuck-up noble. 

Battle was never dull around them, either. The air tended to sizzle and spark, and Cassandra and Sera just had to get used to their hair frizzing and splitting at the ends after a while. It didn't take long for them to begin teaching the other their attacks, though Dorian's lightning seemed weaker than Vela's own, and the same was true for her fire when compared to his. Their sparring bouts often left Skyhold full of heat and static for days at a time afterwards. 

They were always the better dressed of their party, both taking great care to stain and dye each and every piece of their armor to match not only themselves, but whatever staff they were carrying; Dorian stuck mostly to warmer colors - red, orange, white - while Vela wore the other side of the spectrum - purple and blue, always accompanying bright white halla leather. 

Both had a penchant for mothering the others. If one of their friends were injured, they would fuss and fuss and fuss. The others eventually gave up trying to tell them off. Most think this the result of the red-lyrium altered future they'd been thrust into and had to escape from, but none cared enough to brave the distant look either got when asked about it to push the issue.

So, while unlikely, their friendship continued to stay strong through everything thrown their way.


End file.
